Torēningu
by Shiro-Cero
Summary: Have you ever wondered if during the month before the Chūnin exams Jiraiya had trained Naruto in more than just the Kyuubi's chakra and the summining jutsu. Well this is it. AU obviously. No pairings as of yet BUT no NaruSaku OR NaruHina also NO Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first Fanfic so please be gentle.**

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended

* * *

_**Torēningu **_

* * *

**(Everything is the same as canon till Jiraiya knocks Ebisu out)**

"Huh, jeez" said the white haired man as he turned around and saw Ebisu. He was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil'. He also wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. The next second the man was sitting on a big toad.

"That's... What!"Was all Ebisu was able to say before he was knocked out due to an attack caused by the toads tongue.

"Don't make a ruckus. Geez, what's going to happen if I get caught?

Naruto jumped out of the spring and rushed towards Ebisu.

'He's totally knocked out. I knew it, this guy's a weakling.'

"W…What's that huge frog?! Who the hell are you?!" Yelled Naruto

"Alright, hold on!" The man struck a weird pose and yelled"Thanks for asking! Mount Myoboku-gama's Holy Master Sennin also known as Toad Sennin, remember it!"

"Se…Sennin?"Asked a widened eyed Naruto.

The toad disappeared in a puff of smoke and the man fell to the ground "Yaa!"

"Hey! You Ero-Sennin, what did you do?!" He pointed to Ebisu and said "He was supposed to train me, look what you did to him!"

"It's because he got in the way of my work."

"Work…?"

"I'm a writer; I'm working on a novel." He pulled out an orange book Titled Come Come Paradise "This!"

"AHH!" yelled Naruto as an image of Kakashi's similar book came to his mind."That is!"

"Oh! You know about this?!" 'It's getting pretty famous' he thought.

"I know about it! That's a nasty book" yelled Naruto while pointing at it.

"URG" growled the man as he put the book away.

"Anyway, what the hell do you mean by "Work"?! All you were doing was peeping into the woman's bath, you pervert!" Yelled Naruto. "If you were my age it might be just a prank but an old man doing that is totally a crime"

"You fool! I am not just a pervert!" yelled the man. "Peeping gives me inspiration to write a better...""You liar! What a lame excuse! Now what the hell are you going to do about my training?!" yelled Naruto as he gave him the middle finger

"Training? Are you talking about that water walking?" asked the man.

"You know about it?" Naruto pointed his finger towards the man and said "The n take responsibility and help me with my training!"

"I hate Disrespectful and rude brats! And I don't like men!" Yelled back the man.

"That Come Come Paradise is so cool…"stated Naruto to try and sound respectful "Liar, this book is only for adults. Compliments will get you nowhere with me."

'Damn, then I'll…'thought Naruto as he started forming a hand sign

"I'm a Sennin I'm not stupid enough to be fooled by a shrimp like you. Geez, what an annoying brat."

'Take this! Oiroke no Jutsu!" thought Naruto

"How about this?"as the gender bended Naruto struck a sexy pose.

"I like you!" yelled the man with a strange face.

"Wow just my type of girl!' as he started ogling her from different angles."What's this jutsu?! Huh!? Eh!?"

"Oh…I call it Oiroke no Jutsu but…"said a deadpanned Naruto.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh! What Creativity! You're a genius!"

'I get the feeling that all adults are very weak against this jutsu…'thought Naruko a she looked at the man. "Then… you'll help with my training…? "

"Yes! But there's a condition."

"Condition…? …What" she said with a pouty face.

He turned around and started playing with his fingers with blood coming out of his nose he turned he head and said" In my presence you must always be like that,,,"

Naruto immediately turned back to normal."Inspiration! Yeah right! I knew it you're just a pervert! You Nasty Sennin!"

"No it's not true! I'm not just a pervert!"

"What!? Yeah right…" "I am **a Super Pervert!"**

'Damn…he's totally crazy…"

"Heh, well, that was just a joke. I'll look over your training. Kid, continue with what you were doing earlier again."

Naruto smiled brightly"Alright!" he yelled as he rushed off.

"MMM!" he yelled as he gathered his chakra. The moment he tried to walk on the water he sank to his knees."Whoa! Waa…"

"Huh? Said the man as he noticed that he seemed to be doing everything correctly "AWWWW!" yelled Naruto as he fell.

"I don't need these clothes! Damn it!" yelled Naruto as he stripped and threw his clothes to the ground.

"Hey, pull out your chakra again." "huh" "Just hurry and do it" "Y…Yeah hmm" As Naruto gathered his chakra a seal appeared on his stomach the only one to notice was the man.

'So this is the Nine-Tails Seal method… two four Elephant seals… a Double seal… Maybe the Hakke Seal Method… It's set up so some chakra of the nine-tails slips out from between the Elephant seals and combines with the kid's chakra…'

'It's to protect this kid... Right Yondaime? But that has been stopped by a five part seal… Even and Odd seal methods on top of each other… His chakra and the nine-tails chakra are unable to mix…No wonder he can't control chakra very well most likely another person did this one… the style is rough..'

'He well looks like Orochimaru's work, so I can work around it but first I need to be sure.'

"Hey kid I have a question did any one hit you in the stomach lately?"

"Huh, the stomach? I'm pretty sure Kiba hit me there during our fight in the preliminary. Oh and there was also that weird lady in the forest of death that knocked me out when she hit me there. Why do you want to know?"

'This kid he won a fight in the preliminaries of the final stage of the chuunin exams with such a hindrance as the Gogyō Fūin. Weird lady? I was sure it was Orochimaru that gave it to him. I should ask him to explain what happened during the chuunin exams.'

"Hey kid, explain to me what happened during the chuunin exams. It might be useful in training you. Oh and my name is Jiraiya" said the newly named Jiraiya.

"Huh. Why do you want to know?"Asked a confused Naruto.

"Just tell me you brat or I won't be training you" said an irritated Jiraiya.

"Alright, alright fine, this is what happened." Said Naruto as he recounted what happened during the Chuunin Exams.

'I see so it was Orochimaru but I wonder about that woman thing. How did that happen? I will also need to check on that Uchiha brat to see what I can do about that cursed seal. Still even though he only won because of a fart he still managed to keep up for a while. If he gets back to his old strength before I remove the seal he will only get stronger.'

"Alright kid I know what to do for training. Usually for you to get strong enough to be able to beat the Hyuuga, it would take more time than we have. However I know a way for you to get stronger in a shorter amount of time."

"Really! How're we going to reduce it then?!"

"Well there's not much reason to beat around the bush. The method is to use the..."

* * *

** I have no idea if it was good or not so please leave a review and tell me how it was.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended

* * *

**_Torēningu_**

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

"…**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Said Jiraiya.

"Huh?"

"It's actually your **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." **explained Jiraiya.

"Huh? What about it?" questioned Naruto.

"That's the method to shorten your training." Said Jiraiya.

"…**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?** What do you mean?"Questioned Naruto not understanding what he meant.

"Alright, I'll explain it you from now on, listen up."

"Please make it as simple as possible!"

"Yeah, Yeah. You already know that instead of making just another copy of yourself, like when you use the Bunshin no jutsu, you actually make actual bodies. In other words, it's a jutsu that creates an actual human copy of yourself. I can't use the Kage Bunshin as well as you can but I know the effect it has on the user. You've used it constantly so you've probably noticed…" explained Jiraiya.

"And what's that?" asked Naruto

"When the jutsu is undone and the Kage Bunshin copies return to the original the things they experience add up to become the original's experience as well.

Naruto had a weird look on his face that said he didn't understand a thing Jiraiya said."I said make it simple."

"So you haven't noticed, huh?"

"Which is why I don't get anything you're saying."

"Alright first let's go to the forest. We will be able to train there and I can explain the powers of a Kage Bunshin.

They made their way into the forest until they found a clearing

"Alright this place is good. Okay so let's both make a Kage Bunshin."

"**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" **they both yelled as they performed the technique.

Two Kage Bunshin appeared one of Naruto and one of Jiraiya.

"Ok! Then let's split up into the original pair and the Kage Bunshin pair. The Kage Bunshin are going to hide in the woods. Make yours follow mine, Naruto." said Jiraiya

The Kage Bunshin pair moved into the forest.

* * *

(With the Kage Bunshin)

"Okay, the two of us are in the woods so the originals can't see us. We're just going to play Rock-Paper-Scissors."

"Why?" questioned Naruto's clone.

"Come on. We don't have all day." insisted Jiraiya

"Jan Ken Pon!" They both yelled as they thrust their hand forward. Naruto's hand was in the form for paper and Jiraiya's hand was in the form for rock.

* * *

(With the originals)

"What are those clones doing?" questioned Naruto.

"You'll find out soon gaki" said Jiraiya.

* * *

(With the Kage Bunshin)

"Yeah! I won!" yelled Naruto's clone.

"Okay, let's release the jutsu." Said Jiraiya.

"Ossu!"

* * *

(With the originals)

"So? You know what they were doing now, right? Asked Jiraiya.

"I won at our Rock-Paper-Scissors game."

"You understand now, right? Anything a Kage Bunshin learns or experiences will go back to the original body."

"I get it. I guess I just never noticed what happens until now."

"Well, this jutsu was originally meant to be used for scouting dangerous places and spying in enemy territory to gather information so…" explained Jiraiya.

"…And so what? What does it have to do with shortening the time it takes to train."

"Ok, Ok, I'll explain that too."

"Hurry up! Come on!"

"…So, if you use the Kage Bunshin and do the same training with the two of you then you gain two-times the amount of experience."

"Okay, Okay!"

"In other words if you have two clones do the same training, the required training time can be cut into half. If there are three, it'll be 1/3 the time, and with 1000, it'll be 1/1000."

"I see…"

"So if training takes you two days, with the clone it would take you one, even something that would take you twenty years, with a thousand clones it would take a week."

"Oh! That's a great plan!"

"Of course you shouldn't underestimate my genius." Bragged Jiraiya

"Alright Naruto I want you to come here tomorrow at 8:00 am so we can start your training."

"Ehh! Why can't we start now?"

"That is because it is already dusk." explained Jiraiya.

(Nighttime)

Jiraiya and Ebisu are talking directly in front of Naruto's window.

"Sorry about that, Ebisu… taking your pupil from you."Apologized Jiraiya.

"Not at all! I was just surprised. Hokage-sama has been looking for you for a long time without even a trace, nobody expected you to be in this village. So it's because of Orochimaru."

"No… sorry but that isn't why…" "Huh?" "I just came here to work on my novels. I'm the type that doesn't like to stick his neck into trouble"

"You must understand too…! Against one of those 'Three Ninjas', Orochimaru. Another of the three is needed… we need your strength Jiraiya-sama!"

(Next Morning)

The moment Naruto woke up, he ate got dressed and rushed into the forest anxious to begin training.

"Morning Ero-Sennin! So what'll we be doing today?!" asked Naruto.

"Morning Gaki! Alright first of all I need to ask what is the maximum amount of clones that you can make? I have also been meaning to ask what the hell is with that jumpsuit?!" asked Jiraiya as he looked upon the orange monstrosity.

"Huh I don't know I never checked and what wrong with this jumpsuit?!" asked an angry Naruto he took personal offense when someone insulted his jumpsuit."

"Well there are hundreds of things that are wrong with that jumpsuit but I won't bore you with the details so I will only name a few:

It completely destroys your attempts to hide.A ninja never wears bright colors."

"So! I was still able to put graffiti on the Hokage Monument without anyone noticing me until I was almost finished! Even then the ANBU weren't able to catch me! Iruka-sensei was always the one that caught me in the end."

'What! He was able to avoid the ANBU wearing that?! And what did he mean by putting graffiti on the Hokage Monument?!' Thought a flabbergasted Jiraiya. 'Have the standards of the ANBU decreased so much that they can't even catch an academy student wearing that orange monstrosity?'

"So Ero-Sennin what will we do today?"seemingly forgetting Jiraiya insulted his precious jumpsuit.

"Huh? Oh, yeah first I want you to create as many clone as you can but make sure that they won't disappear for a while they need to be somewhat resilient."

"Huh? How do I do that?"questioned Naruto looking confused.

"Just give them more chakra than usual. Hurry up gaki!"

"Got it Ero-Sennin!" replied Naruto as he formed the Clone Seal.

**"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** yelled Naruto as he performed the jutsu.

There was a large explosion of smoke as the Kage Bunshin came into existence. The smoke soon faded away to leave 200 shadow clones visible.

'Impossible! Is it even possible to create this many shadow clones and only be slightly winded.'

Jiraiya slowly focused and said,"Alright I want 50 of the clones to go do the tree walking exercise."

"But I can already do it!"Complained Naruto.

"Oh really. So if I told you to climb that tree and reach the top you will be able to?"

"Of course. Watch me." Naruto rushed towards the tree and started running up but he only managed to take to steps before he slipped and fell.

"Huh! How is that possible?! I was able to do it no problem before."

"You can't do it because when you were hit in the stomach by Orochimaru in the forest he completely ruined your chakra control. I'm afraid you will have to build it from scratch."

"Another 50 will do the Water walking exercise. I want another 50 to go to the Konoha library to read anything that might be useful."

"EHH! No way, that so boring. I'm not doing it!"

"I don't care if it's boring they will do it or I will destroy all your jumpsuits and make sure you can't eat Ramen this entire month."

"And how are you going to do that." Challenged Naruto.

"By having a clone following you around this entire month. And destroying any ramen you get close to." said a smirking Jiraiya.

"Fine, fine just don't do anything to my jumpsuits or my ramen." conceded Naruto

"Good the clone that are going to the library will Henge into different individuals so that people will not panic when they see 50 more people than usual in the library. The ANBU would probably take you in for questioning thinking that you are a Spy." explained Jiraiya.

"Fine! What will I be doing and what about the remaining 50 clones? What will they be doing?" asked Naruto since he noticed that Jiraiya hadn't mentioned what they will be doing.

"Oh, you will stay with me for some Taijutsu training and don't worry about them; I have something special in mind just for them."

* * *

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended

* * *

_**Torēningu**_

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

**[Day 2 of 31]**

If someone was to wander into the forest they would see a strange sight. They would see a large amount of blond haired boys running around doing different things and clones of a large white haired man that was giving them advice.

* * *

**(With Group 1)**

The first group was attempting to perform the tree climbing exercise a basic thing that most Genin learn shortly after they join their team. The problem however is that the clones were having difficulty.

"Why is this so hard?! It was way easier last time!" Complained a clone.

"That's because even though your chakra control was crap you still had some control but now after what Orochimaru did to you your chakra control is worse than an Academy student. Normally I would just have you start from the very beginning of Chakra Control. However we don't have the time to start you back from the beginning so you are basically just going to skip the beginning and start at a higher level." Explained Jiraiya clone.

"I didn't get any of that!"Replied the clone.

"Ugh! Fine basically if you successfully do the higher level stuff than the lower lever will be easy even though you never trained in it." Explained an annoyed Jiraiya.

"Ok! Why didn't you just explain it like that in the beginning?"asked Naruto.

"Just get back to work. Also create a shadow clone and dispel it so I don't have to explain that to every clone."

"Alright!"The clone formed the clone seal and created a clone which was soon dispelled. Alerting all of the clones and the original of what Jiraiya had said.

* * *

**(With Group 2)**

This group had long since stripped down to their Underwear since they always seemed to fall in the water even though they would be able to stand on the water with their knees submerged. The memories of the clone that had talked to Jiraiya soon rushed to their heads.

"So that's why we can't seem to be able to get better. We're missing the basics." said a clone.

"Yeah that's the reason. However the basics only help, so if you learn to do this without relying on the basics your chakra control will be way better. Then with the basics being done by the other clones your Chakra Control will be way better than before." Explained a clone of Jiraiya.

"When I'm done no one will be able to challenge me. Then Sakura will forget all about Sasuke and go out with me!" cheered Naruto's clone.

The clone rushed in to the water with new determination before stopping and saying"Oh yeah this can motivate them as well" He creates a clone and disperses it to pass on the knowledge he had gained to the others.

"Yosh!" could be heard from all the clones as they rushed to work with more determination than ever before.

* * *

**(With Group 3)**

"Alright stop, here is fine. Alright so transform into completely ordinary people. So you do not arouse suspicion."

"Damn it, why do we have to do this!" complained a clone of Naruto as they reached the outskirts of the forest.

"Don't you remember what you were told when you entered the tower in the Chuunin exams? Iruka was the one who told you so I assumed that you would remember."

"Yeah, Yeah I remember doesn't mean I have to like it."Grumbled the clone.

The clones all transformed into different forms. They all have a similar shade of hair color but at least the face structure, body structure and height were different

"That's good no one will suspect that your actually clones but to be sure you will all enter the library at different intervals and you will not talk to each out. Also don't be loud because that will draw attention to yourselves." Instructed Jiraiya

"Fine, fine." Said a dejected clone.

Jiraiya's clone watched the Naruto's clones as they started walking dejectedly towards the library slowly splitting off until all of a sudden they got really enthusiastic and started hushing to the library.

'I wonder what got into them? Oh well if it'll make them study I don't care.' Thought Jiraiya's clone.

* * *

**(With Group 4)**

A clone of Jiraiya was guiding a group of 50 clones of Naruto deeper in to the forest.

Another clone of Jiraiya was rushing towards them carrying a large bulky bag.

"Huh Ero-Sennin, what's in the bag?" asked a clone of Naruto.

"Oh, it's nothing just some things you will need for training." Explained the clone as they stopped to meet up with the clone carrying the bag.

"Alright there should be a clearing up ahead we will be doing this training there."They sped up as they rushed through the trees jumping from branch to branch until they arrived.

"Alright this will do. Open the bag." The clone orders the clone. The clone quickly nods and opens the bag. He got everything out of the bag.

There were inksticks, inkstones, Paper weights to hold the paper in place, A cloth that is placed under the paper to prevent ink from bleeding through, brushes and Mulberry papers.

"Huh what are all those for?" asked a clone of Naruto's

"Well these are here for you to learn calligraphy." Explained Jiraiya's clone

"What! Calligraphy" yelled the clones.

"Yes. Calligraphy, it will be very helpful for when I start teaching you about Fuinjutsu."

"But I don't want to use Fuinjutsu. Fuinjutsu is boring!"Complained a clone

"Fuinjutsu is not boring. With Fuinjutsu you can do anything. It was Fuinjutsu that allowed the Yondaime to stop the Kyuubi that was way stronger than him."

"Cool!" but it's still boring!"complained a clone.

"Fine do this and I will buy the original as much ramen as he wants."

Jiraiya's clone started explaining what they had to do.

"Ok, so get started. Do it exactly like I told you."

"Fine, fine." They said as they started doing what they were told to do. After a while they stated getting more enthusiastic.

* * *

**(With the Original)**

"Alright kid. First I need to know your level of skill in Taijutsu. So attack me."

"But Ero-Sennin I could hurt you."

"Yeah, right. As if you're that strong. You could barely hurt Orochimaru and he and I are around the same level of strength. With me being stronger in Taijutsu. So attack me, you won't even touch me. Also no Ninjutsu we will use only Taijutsu."

Naruto rushed at Jiraiya, he jumped to the side and tried to kick Jiraiya's head however Jiraiya garbed his foot and threw him away.

"Is that really all you got? You're way weaker than I thought." Taunted Jiraiya.

Naruto quickly rushed at him however Jiraiya decided to stop playing around. Jiraiya punched his hand forward into Naruto's stomach. Of course he didn't you his full strength as he didn't want to kill him. Naruto was sent flying into a tree and then fell to the ground. He slowly and shakily started to get up.

"That hurts Ero-Sennin…"

"Oh did you think I would just let you attack me and do nothing about it. Of course I wasn't just going to just stand there. Alright I know enough. You have no style what so ever not even the academy one."

"Why does that matter! I can just us the Kage Bunshin and beat every one!"

"What if you were out of chakra? What would you do then?"Questioned Jiraiya. 'As if that is going to happen. Not with his Uzumaki heritage and the Kyuubi.'

Naruto was silent as the scenario passed through his head. He shuddered slightly as he imagined dying.

"Alright fine so what should I do?"

'So with what should I start him? The gravity seal? He would probably not survive in his current state even with the Kyuubi. I guess we will start with the weight and resistance seals then use the gravity seals later on.'

"Alright kid. I am going to put some seals on you that will help in your training. Take off your shirt and turn around. I will put them on your back." Jiraiya pulled out an ink bottle and brush from somewhere. When Naruto took his shirt off and turned around Jiraiya started drawing the Weight seal. When he finished he started drawing the Resistance seal. "Alright this one is more complicated so don't move. Any mistakes and it possible you won't be able to move anymore. "

"R-Right" replied Naruto as he tried to not move.

Jiraiya started drawing the resistance seal. It was probable one of the most complicated seals it needed to be drawn on certain areas only if it wasn't then the person it was applied to wouldn't be able to turn it on and off he wouldn't even be able to change the amount of resistance it applied to him. Even an seals expert could easily make a mistake however Jiraiya is not a seal's expert he is a seals master.

"Alright wait a moment so I can activate them." Jiraiya formed a hand seal a he activated the weight seal at 20 kilograms. The ground under Naruto seemed to cave slightly due to the extra weight. Naruto crouched slightly as he felt the extra weight that his body seemed to have gained.

"Really is that all? I can barely feel it!" yelled Naruto

"Oh! Really? Ok then." Jiraiya then increased the weigh to 40 kg.

Naruto quickly fell to the ground in pain. "Ugh! Hey Ero-Sennin reduce the weight I cant move!"

"No can do you were the one that asked for it. Don't worry you have all day to get used to the weight. Haha!" said Jiraiya as he turned towards the river hidden by the bushes and trees and started peeking on the women playing in their swimsuit.

* * *

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think. Also i got a question about the pairing. If there will be one it will be during Shippuden at which time i will put up a poll.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended

* * *

_**Torēningu**_

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

"Dattebayo!" = Normal Talking

'Damn that bastard!' = Thought

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" = Jutsu/Techniques**

"**Damn you Madara!" = **Bijū/Boss Summon Talking

'**Damn you Madara!' = **Bijū/Boss Summon Thought

* * *

**[With the Original]**

One could see a strange man looking through the bushes. "Hehe." whispered Jiraiya, with a lecherous look on his face, as he peeped, 'sorry researched', on some women playing by the river in their swimsuits.

While this was going on a short distance away one could see Naruto struggling to get up. The weight seal placed on him was set at a much higher weight than he was used to carrying. The moment the weight seal had been upped to 40 kg he couldn't have fallen to the ground faster.

He was slowly making progress. Were earlier he wasn't able to lift himself up, at all; he was now on his arms and knees as he tried not to fall. His arms were shaking from the amount of weight that was placed on them. He finally got up on his knees when a rock came flying from behind him and hit him in the head. He then quickly fell back to the ground. "Damn it, what did you do that for Ero-Sennin?!" yelled Naruto as he noticed where the rock came flying from.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, sorry didn't see you there. Haha!" laughed Jiraiya.

"Damn you Ero-Sennin! I'll kill you the first chance I get!" yelled Naruto in anger.

'There is no need to rush, kid. More training won't hurt. The Kyuubi will probably try something when he is weak since he will be easier to manipulate. So…' Jiraiya thought as he bit his thumb, enough to draw blood, and then flashed through some handseals.

'**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!' **A small puff of smoke appeared whenperformed the jutsu silently Jiraiya. When the smoke cleared one could see a small toad. "Shh!" hissed Jiraiya with a finger to his mouth so emphasis that the toad had to be quiet. "Gerotora I need to use the Kyuubi's seal's key." Whispered Jiraiya. "Huh, what do you need it for?" questioned Gerotora silently.

"I am going to tighten the seal so the Kyuubi so the Jinchūriki can train without interference from the Kyuubi." "Oh, fine that's a good enough reason." The toad quickly opened the scroll and showed to Jiraiya. Jiraiya quickly put his hand on the seal and turned tightening it enough that the Kyuubi would be unable to influence Naruto when he was weak however the Kyuubi's chakra still flowed into him just at a slower pace.

Naruto started trying to get up however the moment he started to get up on his arms his arms shaking unable to handle the amount of weight they were put through; he fell down the moment his hands could no longer hold the weight. It was as though the weight had increased. 'It's probably because I am so tired.' He kept trying however it was useless as his arms could not hold the weight.

* * *

**[1 Hour Later]**

Naruto was standing up however his legs were shaking from the weight put on them. He was trying to balance himself so he wouldn't fall.

"Oh so your finally up I was wondering when that was going to happen. It took you long enough. Alright I want you to walk to that tree all the way over there." Jiraiya said as he pointed towards the farthest tree from their current location. Jiraiya then went back to his 'research'.

"Fine." Naruto said without complaining. He had learned it was easier not to complain or else Jiraiya would increase the training he had to do. Naruto started moving towards the tree however it took him some time to even take a single step so it took him a long time to arrive to the tree.

"What do I do now Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked panting from breath due to his legs feeling like they were going to break in half. Jiraiya quickly pointed towards a tree on the other side of the clearing without even looking away from his peeking. Jiraiya was obviously telling him to go there. 'God Damned Pervert!' Naruto thought as he pulled his leg up so he could move forward. It was strange one moment he felt tired enough to drop dead just to escape the training but the next he felt his energy returning to him at a faster pace than he had ever felt.

In that moment he noticed multiple things; the first was that the moment his energy returned to him Jiraiya snapped his head towards him so fast he wouldn't be surprised if his head had snapped right off. The look on his face was strange as if something which wasn't supposed to happen had happened.

The second was that the Chakra he felt was different than he had felt when he used Chakra before however it felt familiar. 'Where did I feel it before?' This was the thought that had passed through his head at that moment. The third was that the weight that had previously been pushing down on him seemed to have disappeared.

Anger started to come forth. Naruto immediately noticed it. The anger was directed towards Ero-Sennin the amount of anger he felt was too large since Jiraiya hadn't done anything to anger him such.

"N-Naruto." Jiraiya said shakily.

"What is it Ero-Sennin?" Naruto replied.

"Do you know what you are doing?" asked a flabbergasted Jiraiya.

"Huh? What are ya talking about Ero-Sennin?"

"You're using the Kyuubi's chakra. Don't you feel that anger and hate bubbling up inside you? That's because of the Kyuubi. I predicted that the Kyuubi would try to take control you so I tightened the seal. However it seems to have been useless."

"What do you mean I am using its charka?!"

"I meant exactly what I said. The seal was made so that the container would be able to use the Kyuubi's chakra. That's pretty much the only good thing about being a Jinchūriki!"

"Huh? Jinchūriki? What does that mean?"

"Wait your telling me no one told you what you are? A Jinchūriki is a person in which a Biju has been sealed. So do you understand now?"

"I have one more question. What is a Biju?" Naruto asked completely clueless.

"Kid what do they teach you in the academy for you not to even know what a biju is? Especially since one attacked this very village 12 years ago."

"Wait 12 years ago do you mean the Kyuubi?"

"Yes the Kyuubi. Alright I will explain. The biju are large masses of chakra given form. There are nine of them. You can distinguish between them due to the number of tails that they posses. The more numbers of tails it has the stronger it is. The Kyuubi is the strongest. Jinchūriki are those in who these beings are sealed so they cannot cause destruction. You are the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi."

"I see." Naruto said with a strange look on his face.

"Come on lets go eat." Jiraiya moved behind Naruto and reduced the weight to 30kg from 40kg. "You still have to train but maybe we should do this slowly. Come on lets go meet the clones. Create a clone and the dispel it. We will meet in the original clearing in 15 minutes so that we have time to eat."

A clone was quickly created and dispelled informing the clones of where to be in the next 15 minutes.

* * *

**[Time skip in the Clearing]**

All the clones were present in the same place. They were waiting for the original. Some of them had finished the training but while a large amount had failed they had a small amount of success.

The originals entered the clearing. Jiraiya counted the clones to see if they were all present. After he finished he said" Alright since you are all here i want you all to dispel…" "Ossu!" yelled the clones as they formed the hand seal to dispel.

"Wait not all at once!"Jiraiya yelled in a panic however it was for naught as that moment all the clones had dispelled sending the memories of 200 clones back to one person. Naruto quickly fell unconscious due to the mental stress of having more than 200 hours worth of memories dumped into his head at the same time

"Shit I need to teach the clones to finish listening to me before acting." Jiraiya grabbed Naruto and carried him towards the river. 'He should be fine. The Kyuubi will heal most of the damage.'

* * *

**[In the seal]**

Naruto opened his eyes suddenly "Huh!?" he saw as he found himself in some sort of sewer. His head hurt from the amount of information added to his mind due to the clones. **"OOOOOO" **His head suddenly turned towards the noise. 'This feeling… It's that chakra…' he thought as he moved towards the noise. He quickly found himself in front of some sort of gate. Behind the gate he saw some sort of giant inhuman face.

"Ugh!"'Huge…What is it…?'

"**Kid…come… closer…"**

Naruto briefly considered moving closer but then remembered that this chakra was the Kyuubi's chakra.

"No way! Why would I come close?! So that you can kill me? You damn Kyuubi!"

The Kyuubi's claws came through the space between the bars however it could not reach him. 'It's a good thing I didn't go closer or else he could reach me!'

"**I want to eat you but… this damn seal… then that damn sage tried to tighten the seal so I would have no chance to control you… however the seal it as tight it can be… what the sage did was tighten it temporarily… it was then easier for me to send my chakra through."**

"So that's why I felt so tired!" The Kyuubi continued not even bothering to reply

"**When the clones dispelled at the same time you fell unconscious and your mind came here. So how about we make a deal so we don't waste this meeting. I will allow you to use my chakra however you will slightly change the seal. I won't allow my prison to be a sewer. You will also allow me to experience the outside world from your senses. So what do you say?"**The Kyuubi said with a predatory grin.

* * *

**[Time skip Chuunin exams Main Exam]**

Naruto rushed through the crowed since he didn't want to be late and he wasn't certain if the contesters had to be there early. He went unnoticed as he rushed through the crowed people would question this as usually this would cause him to receive complains from the people in the crowed however in this month he had been thought how to moving in someone's blind spot.

As Naruto entered into the middle of the stadium he saw the other contestants lined up. He didn't see Sasuke or that other guy with the bandages.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" Naruto greeted his fellow contestant.

"Hey, Naruto! Yawned Shikamaru as he slowly turned his head towards Naruto. "Naruto, what are you wearing?" Shikamaru said as he looked at Naruto's somewhat strange outfit. **(1****)**

Naruto looked down at himself and said "Oh this. My teacher for the month wouldn't allow me to wear orange anymore so he forced these clothes on me. So how do I look?."

"You fine. It's way better than your previous outfit."

"So is Sasuke here yet?"

"No apparently he left the hospital hasn't been seen since." Shikamaru explained.

"He probably chickened out. Probably didn't want to face me."

"Hey stop talking and face the customers. In this main tournament you guys are the stars." The Procter said.

* * *

**1 ** wiki/Actus_Noctis_Erebeae?file=Noctis_ ****

**Hey guys please review. Also this will be it for a while as I have exams coming up. So I will need to cram a lot. So I will not have the time to continue writing for a while. I will probably update at the end of May. See you Guys. Also happy Easter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the new Chapter also I have made a list on my profile that shows the progress of the new Chapters of all my stories and of new projects.**

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended

* * *

**_Torēningu_**

**_Chapter 5_**

* * *

"Dattebayo!" = Normal Talking

'Damn that bastard!' = Thought

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" = Jutsu/Techniques**

"**_Damn you Madara_!" = **Bijū/Boss Summon Talking

_'**Damn you Madara**_**!' = **Bijū/Boss Summon Thought

* * *

"So there was a change of plans. The Oto Ninja forfeited so there has been a slight change in the order." The proctor said, chewing a Senbon, as he held up the order listing. "It's basically the same so no harm done."

"Will everyone but Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga go up to the contestant area? Their match is about to begin." The Proctor said as he waved towards the stairs.

"You might as well give up. You will not win. Fate has decreed it." Neji said condescending.

"Oh no I swore to Hinata that I would beat you up and that what I intend to do."

"You ready? Begin!" The Proctor said as he jumped back.

Naruto started sending wave after wave of clones to attack Neji.

Neji quickly attacked the clones and realized that he was having slight difficulty. The clones always seemed to evade most of his attacks..

Neji realizing that Naruto was around Lee's strength decided to get serious. He sped up and started hitting the clones's Tenketsu. After he closed enough of them they started dispersing in clouds of smoke. Three clones rushed at him and he sped up and closed their tenketsu. He was shocked to see the eyes of the clones following him as though he wasn't moving that fast. 'They might be able to see me but they can't react fast enough to dodge.' Neji thought, as he finished his attack. The moment they dispersed he was enclosed in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

"Oh that was a good move. He sent in a few clones that he knew would be defeated and enclosed his opponent in smoke and …" Kotetsu said, as he saw the clone enter the cloud of smoke. "Attack when his opponent can't see. It's too bad that his opponent is a Hyuuga."

* * *

"I see so that was his plan." Neji said as he saw the clone coming from behind. He turned around and moved to hit the clone. The clone threw a kunai before being destroyed by Neji.

'He'll have to do a lot better than this if he wants to beat me.' Neji thought as he destroyed the clone.

Neji was then sent flying from an attack from behind. 'What?! But how there was no one behind me and then suddenly he was there. Wait a minute…The Kunai! It was a transformed clone!' Neji thought, as he came to a stop close to the wall and started dodging the waves of kunai sent at him.

'Good they aren't clones… but I should probably still be careful.' Neji continued, dodging and deflecting the kunai that were being sent at him, as he started moving forward.

As he close to the center of the arena he noticed that the clones seemed to have decreased in numbers. The moment his mind connected everything the clones ended their transformations.

"**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" The clones yelled, as they each threw multiple Shuriken which became a thousand.

The moment Neji noticed the thousands of shuriken rushing at him he started spinning as fast as he could creating a dome of high speeding chakra.

* * *

'That's! How can it be? Kaiten… the Heavenly Spin." Hiashi Hyuuga thought as he looked down at the fight.

"Father, that's your…" Hanabi said as she looked in astonishment at the dome.

"Kaiten is the Hyuuga main family's… Basically it's a special technique only passed down to the heirs of the Hyuuga House." Hiashi explained. 'To master it on his own…what a guy…to be this good.'

* * *

The Shuriken all dispelled as they made contact with the dome. The moment all the Shuriken dispelled, Neji started slowing down.

"Do you see now? Nothing you do will get past my defense, you cannot win." Neji said condescendingly.

"You're probably right. At my current state I probably could defeat you but what if I stop holding back?" Naruto said, still not having moved from the beginning.

"What!? You're bluffing. There is no way you are holding back." Neji said, disbelieving.

"You're partially correct. It's true I was using all the strength I could but I am still being held back. Wasn't your teammate Lee also doing something similar?"

"What?! You mean to say you're wearing weights? Now I know you're bluffing as I can't see them." Neji said as he looked at Naruto through the Byakugan.

"While I might not be wearing physical weights, I am still 'wearing weights'. I have a seal on me which emulates the weights and I am about to release it." Naruto quickly went through some hand seals and released the seals on him.

Naruto disappeared leaving a cloud of dust where his legs were. He appeared behind Neji and kicked him into the wall.

Neji quickly turned and landed with his feet against the wall. He dropped to the ground and started spinning realizing that Naruto was faster than him. He realized that his only chance was to bid of time and plan for way to win.

Naruto quickly realized what Neji was doing and decided to end the fight. Naruto took a deep breath and went through some hand signs.

"**Fūton: Daitoppa! (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**" Naruto yelled as he released the breath he was holding. Neji was sent flying into the wall again back first however this time he couldn't stop. Naruto rushed forward and pinned Neji to the wall.

"I think you realize by now that I am stronger than you. So what will you do? Will you surrender or will I have to beat you up some more? It's your choice." Naruto said as he held his hand around Neji's neck.

"I…I Surrender" Neji coughed, injured. Naruto let Neji drop to the ground.

"WINNER, UZUMAKI NARUTO!" The Procter yelled.

"Yay! Naruto won!" Sakura yelled from the stands. This seemed to shock people out of their daze. The Audience started clapping at his victory.

* * *

**[In the Kage stand]**

'When did Naruto become this strong?' Hiruzen thought, as he saw Naruto standing victorious. 'And how did he learn the Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu? I only thought that jutsu to Jiraiya. Could Jiraiya have trained him? Yes that's probably it. Only he knows enough Fuinjutsu for the weight seal.' Hiruzen thought as he started clapping.

* * *

**[In the Contestant Booth]**

"Good job Naruto. I didn't think you would win." Shikamaru said as he clapped Naruto on the back.

"Hehe. Of course I would win. I promised Hinata I would beat him up."

"So the Next Match is Sasuke vs Gaara right? Do you think Sasuke will arrive in time?"

"Probably not." Shikamaru said.

* * *

**[In the Kage stand]**

"Hahaha…They are quite restless aren't they?"The Kazekage said.

"Indeed… it was a fantastic match after all." The Hokage said.

"No… I am sure that is part of the reason but it's more likely because of the next match. For the experienced lords and shinobi leaders there isn't a match they'd enjoy more." The Kazekage explained.

"….." The Hokage said nothing as he contemplated what his counterpart had said.

"By the way, where is he?" The Kazekage questioned.

"That's just it we still can't find him." The Hokage's guard whispered to the Hokage. " and we still have Orochimaru to deal with, so before everyone starts to make a big fuss perhaps we should disqualify him?"

The Audience was starting to get irritated.

* * *

**[In the Contestant Booth]**

"Hey Naruto, aren't you worried that Sasuke isn't here yet?" Shikamaru asked, as he saw Naruto sitting there calmly.

"If he's late and fails it's his fault for picking up Kakashi-sensei's bad habits. Truthfully it could be better for him since he would probably be killed by Gaara."

"I guess you have a point there." Shikamaru said.

"Maybe he decided he couldn't win and decided to forfeit?" Shino said

"Ladies and gentlemen! The contestant for the next match hasn't arrived yet! Therefore we will push this match back and begin the next one!" The Proctor yelled.

"Hey, this means that my match just got one closer!" Shikamaru yelled.

"And now the next match! Kankuro and Aburame Shino! Come Down!" The Proctor continued.

"…I Forfeit!" Kankuro said.

When he said that, the crowd started yelling and booing. Temari, to take the attention off her brother, flew down into the Arena on her fan.

"Crap maybe I should forfeit as well." Shikamaru said.

"Don't even think about it Shikamaru. If you do forfeit, your mother will kill you." Naruto said.

"Crap your right. I should go get this fight over with then." Shikamaru said realizing that if he forfeited his mother would nag him forever.

"Think about it like this, to become a chuunin, you don't even have to win you just need to show you have what it takes to become a Chunin." Naruto said. "So you just have to show the minimum requirements to become a Chunin."

"Good point." Shikamaru said as he went down the stairs to the arena.

* * *

**[Time skip to after the battle. (Shikamaru caught Temari but still surrendered)]**

"That's so like you Shikamaru. You had her right where you wanted her but you still surrendered." Naruto said.

"It true what is said I used up most of chakra. Either way I still have showed enough to become a chunin." Shikamaru said.

"Sasuke still hasn't come. Maybe he got injured and can't come." Naruto said.

A large cyclone of leaves appeared in the middle of the arena.

* * *

**[Time skip Sasuke's battle is the same.]**

Naruto felt a Genjutsu try to get a hold of him and quickly dispelled it. He saw that a lot of civilians in the stands had fallen asleep. He looked at Shikamaru asleep on the floor and quickly realized that he was faking it.

"Shikamaru I know you are awake." Naruto said as he kicked Shikamaru. The moment Shikamaru started to get up there was an explosion at the Hokage stands. He looked but all he could see was smoke. After the smoke cleared he saw a barrier surrounding the roof top.

"Come here I will Shunshin us to Kakashi sensei." Naruto said to Shikamaru.

He grabbed his hand and in a swirl of leafs they were in the stands.

"Kakashi-sensei what should we do?" Naruto asked him when he noticed the situation they were in.

"Sasuke left to chase after Gaara. I want you two and Sakura to give chase and help him."

"But Kakashi sensei, how will we find him?" Sakura said.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" Kakashi said as he summoned a dog. "This is Pakkun he is a summoning animal so he can talk; he will direct you to Sasuke. Now go." Kakashi said as he killed the Two ninja that tried to attack them.

"Got it lets go." Naruto said. As he jumped out of the hole that Gai had created earlier. The other two quickly following and they started following Pakkun.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended

* * *

**_Torēningu_**

**_Chapter 6_**

* * *

"Dattebayo!" = Normal Talking

'Damn that bastard!' = Thought

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" = Jutsu/Techniques**

"**_Damn you Madara_!" = **Bijū/Boss Summon Talking

_'**Damn you Madara**_**!' = **Bijū/Boss Summon Thought

* * *

Naruto noticed someone rushing at them and said "Stop for a second" when he recognized him.

"Naruto why are we stopping we need to find Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said before a large man landed in front of them. All of them except Naruto took fighting stances.

"It's fine."Naruto said "This is one of the Sannin. A ninja of Konoha, Jiraiya."

"So your finally showing me respect, huh kid. Anyway what's happening in the arena?" Jiraiya said serious.

"We are being attack by sound and sand ninja. The Sandaime is trapped in a barrier with Orochimaru." Naruto said

"What?! With Orochimaru?! Alright kid, I got to go help him but there are some snakes summons at the east entrance that need taking care off. Go get rid of them." Jiraiya said as he jumped off the roof top.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up." Naruto said as he jumped off as well.

"But we're supposed to be saving Sasuke-Kun!"Sakura yelled indignant as she saw him jumping away.

* * *

Naruto bit his thumb as he arrived at the east entrance and saw the snakes attacking.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Gamaken and** **Gamahiro!**" Naruto said as he summoned two of the biggest Toads he could.

"**Ah Naruto… is Konoha being attack**?" Gamaken asked as he noticed where he was and that it was being attacked.

"Yes. I need you two to take care of those snakes. I am needed elsewhere." Naruto said.

"**Though I'm pretty weak, I'll try my best**." Gamaken said as he jumped at the snakes Gamahiro following closely behind.

Naruto rushed back in the direction they were heading to before.

* * *

Jiraiya landed on the rooftop. The Anbu quickly surrounded him before standing down.

"You are Jiraiya-sama, correct?" The lead Anbu said.

"Yes. Report, what's going on inside?"

"Hokage-sama has engaged Orochimaru. We cannot enter due to the barrier surrounding them. Do you believe there is a way to enter Jiraiya-sama?"

"Yes come on." Jiraiya said as he jumped back down to where the Kage had been sitting.

"This type of barrier has an obvious yet not so obvious weakness. We can easily get through from the bottom as there is no barrier there. Or else they wouldn't be able to stand inside." Jiraiya explained as he created a Rasengan which he used to break the wood wall. They all quickly entered and Jiraiya destroyed the ceiling quickly passing through onto the roof. The Anbu followed him shortly afterwards.

They arrived just when the coffins opened revealing the Shodaime and Nidaime.

"Sensei! Jiraiya yelled as he jumped next him. The Anbu appeared surrounding the Hokage shortly afterwards.

"Jiraiya!" Orochimaru yelled in anger.

"Jiraiya so, you were in the village after all." Hiruzen said

"It's been a long time eh, Saru?" The Nidaime said as he got out of the coffin

"Ohhh…It's you. Hmmm… you've grown old haven't you, Sarutobi." The Shodaime said as he noticed him.

"I would not have thought I would meet with you two brothers again in a situation like this… it is regrettable."

"This is bad." The Anbu said as they assessed the situation.

"Please make you preparations to be defeated." Hiruzen said.

"Edo Tensei huh, this youngster is the one who summoned us with the taboo arts, huh, he's quite something." The Nidaime said.

"If that's so then, Sarutobi, I guess that would mean that we would have to fight against you and your student, hmmm. " The Shodaime said right before Orochimaru stuck a Kunai into their heads and fully activating them.

**[With Naruto]**

Naruto had finally caught up with Sakura.

"Where's Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"He stayed back to hold off some ninja that were following us." Sakura explained.

"Where is Sasuke?" Naruto asked Pakkun

"He's in that direction." Pakkun said as he indicated ahead.

"Alright. You guys go back and help Shino. He was fighting that puppeteer guy when I passed by. He is probably injured. I will catch up to Sasuke."

"No! Sasuke needs our help." Sakura complained.

"You'll only slow me down. Go back I mean it. Gaara could kill you in an instant. Also Shino could be dying right now."

"What!? Dying?!" Sakura said.

"Probably, it isn't the first time puppeteers use poison to weaken their opponents."

"Fine I'll go back but you have to save Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she ran back lead by Pakkun.

Naruto rushed ahead at full speed. The moment he arrived he saw that Gaara was about to attack a downed Sasuke. He rushed forward as Gaara was mid air and kicked him into the ground. Gaara quickly reacted and landed on his feet. He jumped onto the branch ahead of Naruto.

'Naruto!' Sasuke thought as he tried to push back the curse seal.

'Crap has the Jinchūriki transformation progressed this much. I need to end this quickly before he fully transforms.' Naruto thought, when he noticed his opponent's condition.

Naruto started forming hand seals but Gaara rushed forwards trying to pass by him aiming to finish off Sasuke but Naruto was able to intercept him and kick him into the opposing tree.

Naruto rushed through hand seals, when Gaara was still in flight, and drew two shuriken he quickly channeled Wind chakra through then and yelled "**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.**"

His chakra decreased exponentially as he had to channel Wind chakra through the new shuriken too. The thousand shuriken rushed forward faster and sharper than before.

Gaara raised his sand shield in time however it was destroyed after most of the shuriken pierced it. Gaara yelled in pain as the Shuriken remaining pieced his flesh.

The moment Naruto successfully channeled chakra into the shuriken; he started forming another jutsu. Chakra swirled in the palm of his hand.

Naruto rushed forward, the jutsu still half formed, the moment the shuriken hit Gaara.

"**Rasengan!**"The jutsu finished forming the moment before Naruto slammed it into Gaara's back, destroying most of the sand and sending Gaara spiraling into the ground.

"Pant…pant" Naruto jumped back next to Sasuke feeling tired. He had used up all of his remaining chakra everything seemed blurry.

"Hey… Sasuke… you okay?" Naruto said as he stood in front of Sasuke as Sasuke laid his back against a tree trunk.

"I'll be fine what about you?" Sasuke said as he managed to push back the curse seal enough not feel a lot of pain.

"Are those marks from the curse seal?" Naruto said as he saw the marks recede.

"How did you…!? Did Kakashi or Sakura tell you?" Sasuke said shocked.

"No I mentioned what happened during the 2nd task to my teacher for the month and he told me the highest probability of what he did to you." Naruto explained.

"So information about this seal is common knowledge." Sasuke said

A sudden crash shocked them from their slight peace.

"Mother, mother wants your blood!" Gaara yelled from the ground as the sand started engulfing him destroying the trees surrounding him.

Naruto stared in shock. "He survived all that. Crap I'm all out of chakra.'

Naruto grabbed Sasuke and jumped away just in time as everything around Gaara was destroyed.

After they got a safe distance away Naruto turned around and saw the Ichibi.

'Crap I'm going to need the Boss to fight him. I used up all my chakra though. I guess I'll have to use that. Hey, Kyuubi give some of your chakra!'

'**_Fine I hope you can handle it_.**' Chakra engulfed him as the Kyuubi started pumping chakra into him.

Naruto bit his thumb enough to draw blood and quickly went through the hand seals for the summoning jutsu before yelling "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Gamabunta!**"

"**HUH, that's the Ichibi, isn't it. Hey kid do you expect me to fight a Biju?**" Gamabunta said.

"Sorry boss. I tried to defeat him before he transformed but he just wouldn't go down. I even hit him with a Rasengan after I hit him with wind infused shuriken and he still got up. That Jinchūriki was crazy."

"**_Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu_**_" _They heard Gaara say.

"**Crap! They real Biju is going to come out to play.**" Gamabunta said as he drew his sword and jumped back.

"**_Hahahaha! I'm finally out! Hiyahooo! And here's someone I wanna kill, right off! _Futon …"**

"**We're gonna jump!**" Gamabunta warned as he jumped up into the air.

"**Renkudan!**" The Ichibi yelled as it released a wave of wind where Gamabunta was earlier.

"**Suiton: Renkudan**" Gamabunta said as he released balls of water down on the Ichibi, from mid air, which collided and exploded with the balls of wind the Ichibi had released.

"Gamabunta dodge! There is still one left." Naruto yelled as he noticed to ball of compressed air.

Gamabunta tried to dodge however it exploded right in his face.

"**_Yeah I did it! I killed him, I killed him!_**" The Ichibi said cheerfully.

"**That Hurt! You pumped so much damn chakra into the ball you threw at me!" **Gamabunta said slightly bruised.

"**Okay we need to wake up the medium. I can't take too many of does.**"

"Alright I know what to do just get us close." Naruto said as he started gathering chakra in his hand.

"**Alright here we go! Hold on tight!**" Gamabunta yelled as jumped forward ready to slice the biju up at the slightest hint of failing of him attacking.

Gamabunta attack the Ichibi with his sword cutting the Ichibi's hand. The moment they came close Naruto jumped into the air with Rasengan in hand and buried it in Gaara's stomach. Gaara's eyes snapped opened wide in pain as he was sent flying released from the sand. The Ichibi started crumpling.

Gaara fell to the ground face first. Naruto quickly followed landing on his feet. Naruto was panting as he realized how much chakra he had used.

"My Existence will never be extinguished. It won't be extinguished! There is no way that I would let it disappear!" Gaara yelled from the ground.

Just then Naruto realized that Gaara was like him. He was alone just like he had been.

"Don't come any closer!" Gaara yelled as Naruto started walking towards him at a slow pace.

"The pain of being alone… is not an easy one to bear…your feelings… why is it… that I can understand your pain?" Naruto said as his eyes watered. Gaara stared wide eyed at him. "But… I already have many people who are important to me now… I won't let you hurt those people important to me. Even if you try to kill them I will stop you." Naruto said.

"Why? Why do you go so far for other peoples' sake?" Gaara asked as he saw Naruto's conviction

"They saved me from the hell of being alone… They acknowledged my existence…that's why they're all important to me…" Naruto explained.

"Love…"Gaara whispered remembering something.

Sasuke landed next to Naruto just as Kankuro and Temari landed in front of Gaara.

"That's enough… It's over…" Gaara said as he contemplated what Naruto had told him.

'It's the first time I've seen Gaara this beaten up' Kankuro though as he looked at Gaara. "Alright" Kankuro said as he picked Gaara up by the shoulder and jumped away with Temari following closely behind.

* * *

**[Earlier with Hiruzen and Jiraiya]**

Hiruzen quickly went through some hand seals when he noticed the Wave of boiling liquid rushed at him in great volume. He quickly jumped onto the wall of rock he had just created and instinctively yelled. "JIRAIYA!"


End file.
